Taking Over Me
by blondiegurl
Summary: Lizzie is finding out that your past will always manage to creep up on you at the most inopportune moment..but she's finding out the hard way. Based on the song Taking Over Me by Evanescence. R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is based on the Evanescence song, Taking Over Me. I'll try to update quickly, depending on how fast you guys review..just kidding!! The first chapter will probably be up by tomorrow, maybe.

**Prologue**

"Miranda, can you come over?" Lizzie practically screamed into the phone. "Why, what's wrong? On my god, it didn't break, did it? Keep breathing, like I showed you and I'll be right over," Miranda blurted out and hung up. Too late, Lizzie whispered, "It might not be-"She paused, realized that Miranda had hung up, hung up herself and concentrated on her breathing. Within two minutes, Miranda had pulled up to the house. She barged in, seen Lizzie standing in the kitchen doorway leading into the living room and stormed over. Too late, she realized that Lizzie was standing amid broken glass. Crunch, crunch. 'Good thing I didn't take my shoes off,' Miranda thought as she rushed to her best friend's side. "Jesus, Lizzie, what the hell do you think you're doing? We've got to get you to the hospital!" With that outburst, Miranda swept away the glass with her shoe and led Lizzie through the cleared path to the door and her car. As she closed the front door, she didn't notice pieces of a paper amid the glass swirl together to form the picture it once was. It showed a 17-year-old Lizzie and a blonde squared faced boy, arms wrapped around each other. They were both smiling, almost triumphantly. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
Lizzie straightened as she found the book she was looking for. Behind her, two people stood talking about the newest movie that they had just seen.  
  
"Angelina Jolie did a good job in The Tomb Raider movies," David "Gordo" Gordon stated.  
  
Miranda Sanchez answered with, "Yeah, but she had the worst luck with guys. I mean why did she have to-."  
  
She was cut off by Gordo, "Neadantheral, 12:00!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda looked down the hallway, Miranda wondering at the bitterness in Gordo's voice, Lizzie wondering at who was coming down the hall. Ethan Craft met their gazes.

A blond, somewhat dimwitted, Ethan Craft drew the eyes of almost every girl in Hillridge High School especially Lizzie's, Miranda's and Kate Saunder's. Kate had been best friends with the trio until she got her first bra and started hanging out with Claire and the cheerleaders.

When it became apparent that they were Ethan's destination, the girls started checking their hair and clothes. With a roll of his eyes, Gordo closed Lizzie's locker after grabbing her purse for her. Handing it to her, he gave Ethan a dirty look. Ethan didn't notice, as he had eyes only for his destination. Miranda noticed, though and started to piece together the puzzle, but before she could finish it, Ethan was there.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2- The Question**  
  
Ethan stood there, unmoving. Miranda and Lizzie stood there, unmoving. Gordo looked from his best friends to their crush. No one moved. Gordo shook his head, then smiled at Ethan and spoke in a tone that stated he didn't care one bit what the answer was.  
  
"Hey Ethan, hows it going?"  
  
That moved Ethan into action.  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo, Miranda. Um, Lizzie, could I talk to you for a minute? Privately," he added after Miranda leaned non-too subtlety forward.  
  
"Um, sure Ethan," Lizzie practically skipped down the hall, following Ethan, until he deemed the distance away from perked ears.  
  
Gordo and Miranda looked kind of put out, but just shrugged it away and let Lizzie have her conversation. She would tell them afterwards, right?  
  
After approximately 10 minutes, Lizzie came bouncing back, positively beaming.  
  
"Well, what did Ethan want?" Miranda gushed.  
  
Lizzie just beamed even more, until Gordo had had enough and stated, as an insult.  
  
"He probably just wanted to get math questions from her."  
  
Miranda glared at him, in return as a reminder of when Gordo tried to tutor Ethan in math and Lizzie took over.  
  
"So, Liz, what'd he want?" Miranda asked again.  
  
"HewantedtoaskmeifIwantedtogotothemovieswithhim!" Lizzie said, all in one breath. All throughout the school, students winced as shrieking and giggling echoed through the halls.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Elisabeth Brooke McGuire stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. 'Perfect', she thought as she watched her pink halter-top and black jean skirt clad form sway to the sound of Avril Lavigne.

She shut off her stereo and pranced down the stairs, feeling proud of herself. Jo McGuire looked up from her knitting in the living room, to see her daughter skip to the door in a...was that a halter-top?!

"Where do you think you're going, young lady, wearing that?"

Lizzie spun around, in surprise.There was her mother sitting in her chair, looking...smug!

"I'm going to the movies." At the glance her mother shot at her outfit, added, "With Ethan Craft."

With a smile, her mother nodded towards the door. Lizzie turned around with anticipation. There stood her father, holding the door, looking shocked and there stood in the doorway, was ETHAN CRAFT!!!

Lizzie beamed as she checked him out. 'Not bad,' she thought as she skimmed over his body. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a red shirt, which accentuated his blond hair. Finally he realized that she was staring at him, and returned the favour, but with more gusto. Too much in fact. Lizzie's dad started to turn an interesting shade of red.

Lizzie hurriedly yelled goodbye to her parents, while simultaneously leading Ethan out the door. Walking fast, she headed for the end of the street; before she realized that she was leading Ethan by his hand. 'OMIGOD!!!'

Quietly she stated, "Well, that was a close shave."

Ethan stared at her in shock and asked, "How did you know I shaved?"

Lizzie just shrugged and replied, "Just a lucky guess."

The two teenagers headed down to the Hillridge Theatre, where Garfield, was playing.


End file.
